1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices, and more particularly, to voice activated and controlled, portable non-volatile memory storage devices.
2. Background
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory storage drives are commonly used to store digital information in various applications, for example, digital cameras, cell phones, MP3 or other audio/video players, notebook computers, desktop computers and other applications. These memory devices are small, portable, and reliable with a large capacity to store data. The memory devices can be connected to the foregoing using standard interfaces, for example, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) port or an IEEE 1394 (“Firewire”) port.
The rapid popularity of flash memory devices also poses security risks and challenges. Access to stored data and to device functionality needs to be authorized and secure.
One common way to control access to such devices has been via a traditional password and a PIN (personal identification information). The password/PIN solution is not very effective, because the password can be hacked and/or forgotten.
Another solution has been to use biometric parameters, like, fingerprints, to control access to such devices. The biometric solution has shortcomings as well. For example, fingerprints can change over time or become unrecognizable. Also, fingerprint sensors are complex, sometimes unreliable, and expensive.
Portable devices (for example, an MP3 player or any other type of audio/video player) also use different buttons to control various functions. For example, portable audio/video players use plural buttons for recording, playback and other functions. These buttons are expensive and occupy real estate on portable devices that are small in size to begin with. The buttons are inconvenient to use, for example, at night or while exercising.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable device that can efficiently provide secured access to a user; and also minimizes the use of buttons.